There are various patents related to personalized/customized content delivery based on localization (e.g., languages). The following are a few examples: U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,964, issued Dec. 12, 1006 in the name of Cottrille et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,529, issued Sep. 23, 2003 in the name of Lakritz; U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,005, issued Apr. 29, 2003 in the name of Buget; U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,995, issued Dec. 10, 2002 in the name of Atkin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,293, issued Feb. 5, 2002 in the name of Chaddha.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.